The Story Of A Devil And An Angel Of Darkness
by claudiaeneri
Summary: It's a story of a Devil and an Angel of Darkness. DevilJin, Jin and Nina
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! … This is my next FF. ****For now it's JinxNina, but truly it's a Devil JinxNina. Hope you like it and review please, so I can know if continue it ^-^**

The Story Of A Devil And An Angel Of Darkness

The "Black Bleeding Rose" is the most local "in" in all the town, only the VIP can go in.

A woman attracts attention from all the people, it's like they saw a goddess; platinum blonde hair, eyes like ice with eyeliner and mascara, dressed with a black latex cat suit and thigh-length boots.

Nina asking at the bar a "Red Rose"

"Ehi babe, do you wanna dance with me?" said a man touching her ass but she disagree take him for the neck

"if you'll do that again, you will be dead flesh" said her

"a-alright ALRIGHT!" let him fall on the floor "you are mad baby!" "do you know who am I?" sipped the drink

"no. But YOU know who am I? I work for the greatest Mishima Zaibatsu' industrial, stupid woman!" at that words, Nina beats strongly the glass on the counter looking him with assassin's look

"I warn you, I'm at the end of my tether"

"y-you will pay for this sexy bitch!" running away '_foolish, when Jin find out what you do, will send you to hell_.'

"Ehi barman, how much?" ask Nina

"£ 5" answer him

She took the money from backside's pocket and pose it but another man putting his hand on her, while the other pay, she know who he was

"What are you doing here?" ask the woman with eyes like ice

" have some fun" he take her hand, let it slid sweetly until the pocket "tonight I offer" putting back the money

"for what?"

"for us"

"we're not engaged"

"not officially, there is love in the air"

"oh yea? I don't think so"

"don't you like the idea to be my girlfriend?"

"hmmm… no"

"I know you want…" giving to her a gentle spank

"hey!"

"do you prefer I squeeze your big boobs?"

"HEY! Are you Devil Jin?"

"no"

"so you're zonked?"

"no, and I'm not drunk. Come on relax we're in a disco, we're here to dance right?"

"I always thinking that you have other manners to amusing…"

"also, however-" some guys come near interrupts them

"hey pussycat, why do you stay with this spineless when you can have much more?"

"how you call me dog's face?"

"how dare you tapered's hair?"

"hey don't insult my boyfriend son of bitch!" said Nina irritated

Jin smirked " do you hear it? She's just mine… let us alone" hugging her

"attack! I want her alive!" a hit here a kick there and they are K.O. "what a nuisance!"

"so you're my girlfriend now…"

"I telling it to them for defence you, that wouldn't mean nothing"

"do you tell me this with your mouth or your heart?"

" you are getting boring with the questions. I wanna dance and you?"

"Why don't you want to answer?" Nina directs on the dance floor "where you go?"

"soon you'll know it" she does an intimate dancing with a stranger, Jin watches all the scenes without do nothing because he understand her plan; make him jealous. Jin's anger increase and increase awake Devil

'_what are you waiting for? Crush him and take her, if you won't I'll do it for you' _ he loses the control when Nina kisses him, Jin takes the man by the collar

"if you dare to touch again MY woman with your dirty hand, I get rid of you" throw him on the floor, grab and take her in the bathroom, locked the door

"why are you doing me this? You hate me so much?" ask Jin demoralized

"I never tell whom I hate you…"

"but it seems; you kiss and do an intimate dancing with a stranger in front of my eyes. You know I love you but you continue if like anything were happened… and this break my heart"

"don't be so dramatic, you own me "

"I won't touch you, if you won't" Nina laughs, he looks her strangely "so I'm a person and not a pleasure's object"

"I'll never take advantage on you only because you're my bodyguard"

"thank you… maybe I'll think seriously of your propose"

"r-really? You make me the happiest man in the world!" smile radiantly

'_enjoy her til you can'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody ^^! This is the second chapter, hope you like it **

**Re****view please ^-^**

The day after…

Nina wakes up all sweat "damned nightmare!" gets up and going to have a shower '_a good cold shower…'_

After 10 minutes

She dress herself looking in the mirror

" What?", note some pacifiers on her body "no… it was only a dream!" faster as she can dress herself and go to work, attempt to think something else.

'_Jin is still to bed?' _ she thought

"hey, where's the boss?" ask to Alexandersson, while through the big throne's room

"I don't see him this morning, probably is in his bedroom or he wakes up early"

"for the second hypothesis, where he may goes?"

"I'm not him bodyguard, I cannot know it" giving her the military salute and running away

"hey come back here commander Alexandersson!" she pursue him til a door where he go inside locked it

"open this fucking door! I give you 3 second. 1…2… 3!" she throws down the door and astonished who Lars take her hand for dance

"…it were all part of the plan…"

"not really"

"what a surprise, but I don't understand the why"

"before you were looking so sad, so I do this but it was unrehearsed"

"I see, thank you but I wasn't sad. However I'm hungry, can you took me something?"

"of course miss Williams" twirl her end up on the chair "wait for me, I'll be back soon"

she nod '_how sweet' _thought Nina

In the meantime…

'_where she's gone? It's half an hour I__'m waiting her!'_

"hey, where's Nina Williams?" ask at a member of Tekken Force

"I saw her with Alexandersson, and I think their going to his bedroom"

"WHAT? BEDROOM? Are you **sure**?"

"no, maybe it's her bedroom"

'_she's in his bedroom, it's better running if we won't found some bad surprise' _said Devil. Jin runs in L. Alexandersson's bedroom, breaking the door

"NINA! Don-" he was without word

"my poor door…" Lars was resigned, the door probably must be changed

"wait a minute, I finish the croissant and I come"

'_hahahahahahaha! And you were thinking they do something indecent hahahahaha!'_ Jin cracks up too

"ehm, Sir? Are you alright?" Lars ask worried

"hahaha yes, haha right now hahaha. Lars leave us alone"

"alright" returning to the mission

"what are you doing here?" ask calm Nina

"you never watch the clock eh?"

"no, but today I'm not in my full strength"

"I saw it, it seems you don't sleep well"

"no I don't" finish the last piece of croissant "okay, I'm ready to go" when she stands up, Jin takes notice of something nearby her neck

"what's that?"

"nothing, let's go now" he grabbed her and look hard. After know what that is, he starting to undress her

"d-don't p-please" but he continue, leaving her only with the knickers and the bra

"WHO THE HELL DO THIS TO YOU?"

"i-I dunno"

"don't tell me bullshit!"

"r-really I dunno!"

"4 on the legs, 7 on the chest, 2 on the neck… and the backside? Let me see"

"please stop"

"TURN! It's an order" she turned and he was speechless

"10,20,… 40! TELL ME WHO TOUCH YOU"

'_try to guess' _at that words, Jin hug her

"please, don't let the Gene Devil touch you anymore"

"how do you know that?"

"he told me, but I don't understand why you let him do"

"I cannot moved, but this is the strange thing; I were sleeping"

"the thing most important it's you, and you're safe"

Nina smile "I'm thinking to be your girlfriend, convince me"

"when you will ready, I'm here"

"can I trust you?"

"one hundred percent"

"good, let me go and close your eyes"

"if you don't get away"

"if you trust me…" he do what she says and fell a sweetly but deep kiss, he was shocked

"do you like it?"

"…"

"I take it like a yes?"

"…"

"it's a no"

"it's a yes" return it

"so, Nina Williams would you like to be my fiancée?"

"I would" she smirked and gave him a French kiss, that it's return it.

When they go out, were hand by hand "Jin, they look at us!" she whispered

"let they watching, it is the proof who you're mine now"

'_I was getting soft only because it's the first time,_ _the next I will not control myself'. _

Yes, it's a little too short but this is for you to judge (I do this for not ruin the surprise of the next chapter).


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I apologies for the late, but I was too busy. Hope you like it ^^**

'_Remember, tonight at __twenty o'clock' _though her, drinking tea with milk into a bar named _Shining Star _ '_more than a shining star is a shooting star, but it's perfect for passing unnoticed' _one person interrupt her thinks: Hwoarang.

"Nina Williams? How much time is passed from our last meet!" he sat nearby her, asking a beer

"yes, when I kick your ass, I remember it"

"ha-ha" gave her a pat on the back so hardly to make going crossways her breakfast "I must add you in my list of person to defeat"

"and I must add you in my black list"

"come on Blondie don't be so aggressive" touching her back, she grabbed his head and bang him on the counter

"you tell me to don't be aggressive and I tell you: don't do that again if you won't watch me **really** aggressive"

"oh relax for a minute!" said the red

"HEY HEY! If you wanna fight, go outside, you'll crush my local!"

'_it's already crushed without our help too'_ they thought.

Outside...

"Time to die!" put herself in fight pose

"alright, come and catch me babe" and starting to fight. They finish in parity.

"Finally I defeat you!"

"I win and YOU lose" said Nina

"in your dreams baby",

Nina remembers a very important thing...

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"maybe half to seven, why?"

"shit! I must go to work!"

In the meantime...

'_Where the fuck is she?' _Jin is waiting her with his motorbike in front of her house _'why she doesn't get out?'_ hetwice rings the bell, at the third, Nina opens the door

"what the hell was you doing? I was waiting here for half an hour!"

"serious?" Jin was catches her on surprise

"and you asking?"

"yes, it's not of you take me to work"

he kiss her sweetly "your work start when you stand by me"

"… so I'm a little tart for you?"

"don't be silly honey! Co- what's happened to your clothes?"

"oh? Nothing important"

"that is?" ask Jin curious

"a brawl with a stupid who think to beat me"

"what an idiot! Let's go in a clothes shop". During the travel, Nina feels something strange come from Jin… like a pair of wings was protecting her from the cold, a negative halo surround her '_I'm coming for you…' _

"did you say something?" ask her

"no, and you?"

"no… maybe was my imagination".

After fifteen minutes, they arrive at the _Dark Moon_

"nice place"

"yup. If you go inside, is much better" reply Jin

"wow, it seems vampires' den"

"you said it. Go into the dressing room while I choose your clothes"

"yes tomorrow…"

"no, now"

"I don't think so"

"but I think so"

"grab on the tram" answer Nina becoming a little irritated

"grab on the cock"

"which one?"

"Alexandersson's one" she grabs the mobile phone and call him

"here Alexandersson, what's your command?"

"I must grab on your cock"

"…"

Jin was starting to laugh but the poor Lars wasn't laugh for nothing

"… I-I d-don't u-understand"

"it's simple; come here underwear and I'll think at the rest"

"…"

"are you shocked?"

"NOOO, I'M ONLY PETRIFIED!"

Jin grabs her mobile phone "it's a joke Alexandersson"

"THANK YOU SIR! At first, I was thinking it was true…"

"and it was"

"…"

"get back to work, is better"

"I think it too" turn it off give back to her

"try these"

"nope"

"it's an order" Nina, even if reluctant, try that.

Three hours later…

"anf I give up… anf"

"Are you tired?

"I'm fresh like a rose if you wanna know…"

"That's I wanted to hear! 'Cause we're not finish yet" Jin says sneering

"SOMEONE KILL ME PLEASE!" all the people look at her with a worried expression

"oh no honey, you must stay by my side for ALL the day…"

"…you can't do me this…" says her worried

"instead I can, after all, we have already beginning"

"ALREADY BEGINNING? Screw you!"

"if I give you the double's wage?"

"double?... for this time".

Again three hours later…

Nina's body doesn't answer at her command anymore '_dammit Jin! Come on Nina, this is the last' _she takes all her strength for dressing herself and go out for showing it to him

"so? DON'T DARE TO GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE OR ELSE…"

"or else?"

"I broke our story. I'm deceiving myself, it's never begin"

"you wanna leave me alone?"

"to be honest, I don't care about you, I stand by your fucking side only for money"

"are you… serious?"

"of course I am. Do I tell you any balls? I was always tell the truth"

"it's a goodbye?"

"no, I'll continue to be your bodyguard as ever, like anything were happen, besides nothing it's happened between us"

"that's is what you think"

"are you sure? Think well on it; what we did together? Nothing, that's what we did"

"Tell me, why did you accept my propose to be my girlfriend?"

"maybe I was sick, no one with a little brain could ever love you" getting away

"Miss you haven't pay!"

"oh, I almost forgot" put away the dress "take it, I don't need that shit" leave him alone with his pain.

'_The things are getting interesting…'_


	4. Chapter 4

'_Do i really said that thing to him? I hurt him so much, he doesn't deserve it. Jin is so sweet with me, certainly at his own way but…_

_Shit, I must fix this thing__' _going at the headquarter.

In the meantime, Jin was still there with his pain for her words

'_It's only passed one day and she has already leave you to yourself… it's too hilarious!'_

"-r?" someone call him

"MAYBE FOR YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"the shop assistant were confused and shocked at the same time

"Mr? Are you all okay?"

"I'm fine. I need a place to stay alone for awhile"

"well, not so far from here there is a motel to six stars entitle _The Queen Nina_"

"… another one?"

"there isn't any other motel around here. And , if I'm not indiscreet, don't be so low spirit, one woman loose one hundred founds. There are many and many women out there"

"and you're the one of these?" the shop assistant is blushing, confirming his question

"she's the only one who can have me. THE ONLY ONE"

"she's a lucky woman…"

"And I'm the luckiest man in the world. How can I reach this motel?"

"crossover the bridge on your left, turn right and turn left".

At the headquarter…

"Tell to Alexandersson who I'll wait him on my office" said to Togue

"alright" do the military greeting and go back to his position.

"Lars, Mrs Williams want to see you"

"w-what? w-where?"

"at her office" " Lars faints and Togue brings him into infirmary. When he open his eyes, Nina was next to him

"you're finally awake" Lars gets up alarmed and ask

"w-what are you doing here?"

Nina comes close to him "well, if Maometto doesn't goes to the mountain the mountain goes to Maometto. Why you run away from me? For _that_?"

"yes, was that a joke right?"

"maybe yes and maybe no, who knows…"

"don't come any closer! If Jin came here, I'm dead!"

"you'll alive if I wish"

"it's hard, he's too jealous. But you aren't his girlfriend?"

"no… I'm not his girlfriend anymore…" looking at the floor

"do you wanna talk about it?"

she gave at him a sweet smile, in that moment, Lars has the consciousness of why Jin love her so much; she is sweat and cold at the same time, and that make him crazy

'_how I envy Jin…'_

"yea, I really need it"

'_Alisa is lucky…'_

Arrive at the motel…

"One chamber for one person" tell Jin to the receptionist

"have you any special request?"

"a silent chamber would be alright"

" chamber 390 to the top floor" gave him the key

"if you need something, I'm here" Jin nod at take the elevator with a woman who looks like Nina… and she looks like her too much.

'_Jeez I come here for stay away from her…!' _

"I often come here and I never see you before…" the woman breaks that awkward silence

"it's the first time I come here. Which floor you must go?"

"to the top floor"

"what chamber?" ask worried him

"389"

'_it's my unlucky day'_

'_or maybe not, look at her… she's hot…don't you think?'_

'_just because_ _she seems Nina' _

'_stupid, if you can't have Nina, you can have her'_

'_your goa__l is just have Nina for yourself' _

'_but you gain something too__' _

'_It won't a clone, I want the REAL Nina, MY Nina' _

'_fine. Go on with your dreams, but the truth is this: you can't have her, she's mine' _

'_we'll see it…'_

"we're arrived" says the woman with light blue eyes

"well, bye" said Jin

'_what a stupid you are …'_

"May I ask you what's your name?"

"I'm Jin"

"I'm Ninus, it's an Hebrew name, it means beauty. This name is the mother of Nina" "…nice to meet you '_I hate already this woman'_

"nice to meet you too and good afternoon".

Jin enters in his room; the walls are dark purple and the furnishings are black, leather and wooden '_... I hate all the world, why the hell if I want stay alone for 1 seconds I can't? Seriously, I see Nina everywhere; the people, the house, the furniture. Shit if I see her in the bathroom too I'm at the complete' _he goes to control the bathroom, and for his luck, it's all white

"thanks God!".

"That's the story"

"he's exploit you!"

"but I break up our relationship, I'm the bad here"

Lars put an hand on hers "you're not so cold like it seems and I know another thing: you're not bat at all, you are special. That's it"

Nina blushes "you don't really think this thing"

"why not?"

"cause I know you"

"not too well" kissing her

' _be_ _loved by someone like Lars… all said, will not so bad'._

"I apologies"

"yes, I don't like it. Please leave me alone now"

"as you wish".

**Hi, hope you liked this chapter ^-^. I grateful for the reviews: Majinshirow, MrsJinKazama, Sierraqueen and Sakuu****-chan. Thanks girls ^_^!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone ^^! Hope you like this chapter. I own only Ninus… sigh **

'_Perhaps I must let him continue? I'm single but Alisa…'_Nina needed some fresh air, she decided to go in a motel '_I can go to Queen Nina why not?' _she's touching her lips _'he loves me, if I engage with Lars, what will happen to Jin and Alisa?... What the fuck? Why I'm so sentimental in this period?' _something tells her that Jin has to do with it and doesn't go in that motel. But Nina doesn't listen her instinct.

_In a creepy cathedral, Jin was looking around and think how he get there. "who are you? What are you?" said a female voice but it wasn't attribute to Jin, but rather to someone hide in the shadows _

"_Nina?" Jin can't see more than a medium length blonde hair 'damn shadow!'. Somebody knock down behind her, it was Devil. _

"_are you happy to see me?" bringing her from the waist _

"_bastard! Don't touch me!" _

"_you must say that before" _

"_son of bitch… why am I undefended?" _

"_because I have the power to do this and other. This time I won't do anything, but…" _

"_I know there was the trick…" _

"_I want a treat" _

"_a treat?" Nina laugh "what treat?" _

"_all your body" make her falls __ on the floor, go upon her _

"_you said…!" _

"_I said I don't do nothing in __**that **__manner" _

"_so, what do you wanna do?" he smirk__s, put away her baby doll _

"_don't piss me off" _

"_oh, you fear me baby" making her a pacifier on the neck "do you like it?"_

"_no" _

"_I don't care, this is only the first…" but before Nina can talk back, he kiss her _

"_I will make you my own". _

_Jin saw all the scene, full of anger "NINA REACT! AND YOU STOP!" Devil kissing her with the tongue _

"_Nina!" _"NINA!" he's falling from the armchair "what? It was a dream… it was only a dream!" said, almost shout, and laugh

'_I'm sorry disappointing you, but that it's really happen. Don't you remember? I show you on purpose' _

"I'm not surprise" someone knock at his door

"Jin it's me, Ninus"

"just a minute" arranging himself before open

"it's all right? I hear a thud and I'm getting worried"

"I'm just fall on the floor"

"are you hurt?"

"no"

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm here for another reason…" Jin raise an eyebrow

Ninus blush "well… ehm… I'm here for…"

'_she want has a date with you. Just look at her dress, it isn't used for go somewhere alone…Jeez, I'm a devil who want only the power, aside Nina, and I'm more expert than you in fact of women. Open your eyes Kazama!'_

"I wish to have a date with you tonight!" lowing her head and closing the eyes, afraid of a no

'_you will be her first man, I can feel her pure aura' _

'_I won't sleep with her' _

'_why not? She seems Nina at the 95%; just the eyes are a little darker than her and the skin like porcelain. Perhaps, she's more hot than Nina. Think about I said' _

'_do you really think__ that I go to bed with Ninus? You're mad, I love NINA not her' _

'_hello Kazama? Devil call Kazama repeat Devil call Kazama do you hear me when I talk? If I said she seems her there is a reason!' _

'_and do YOU hear me when I talk? The only woman who can sleep with me is one: Nina' _

'_fuck you, I told you the truth, what she has in mind, an advice and you don't accept it. Alright, do whatever you wish. Stupid man.' _

"I dress myself and I come" said Jin, her eyes was shining from the emotion

'_let her come in idiot!' _

"oh, come in"

"thanks" close the wooden door

'_tell her to sit on the sofa while you dress yourself. I must tell you everything?' _

"you can sit on the sofa" '_I don't ask you nothing' _

'_if you don't know how treat the women it's not my fault'. _

He come back after five minutes

"where do you want to bring me?"

"tonight the restaurant down here is open til the midnight… we go there?"

'_at your command mademoiselle, take a bow like before dance' _

"a-at your wish mademoiselle" taking a bow

'_COMMAND idiot!' _Ninus blush like a pepper

"I-I go to the bathroom" hiding her face.

'_How he can do this to me? I don't fall in love so easily… how he succeed?' _rinse her face herself, she finds the courage to has a beautiful date with him.

After half an hour of walk, Nina arrive at her destination and ask the chamber 391, the most silent.

"Tonight is open our restaurant, we make the chef's speciality or else Japanese, American, France food … and about ten o'clock to midnight, in the area next to the restaurant, will dance"

Nina smirked "finally something decent!"

"… we disappoint you Miss Croft?"

"not at all, thanks for the dance room". Before open her door, she hear a familiar voice at the next door. But it can't be him

'_Jin is too concentrate on his work and on his pain to come here, on top of that with a woman. It's ridiculous!'_. When she go inside, the man with the woman go outside, Jin saw a blonde ponytail all dressed in black and his heart tell him that was Nina, the **real **Nina

'_It can't be her, Nina is too concentrate on her work and tell to all the world that she broke up with me to come here. It's ridiculous!'_

'_my my, what saw my eyes? Nina' _

'_it wasn't her' _

'_it was her' _

'_no' _answer Jin

'_yes' _

'_no' _

'_your heart know the truth' _

'_and even so? What can I do?' _

'_show her who command' _

'_how?' _

'_you know how…' _

'_no, I don't' _

'_poor me, forget what I said, I'll show her later' _

'_show her WHAT?' _

'_who command obviously!' _

'_and I repeat: how?' _

'_you're such an imbecile. I'll take her to the acme of pleasure until the sunrise. That's the how, idiot!' _

"Jin?"

"y-yes?" still traumatized by Devil's word

"a-are you alright? You scare me when you do like this"

"I was just thinking. I'm hungry and you?" her stomach rumble "thank you for answer me, c'mon then"

'_wait wait, put your arm up. Like a gentleman_' he does it

"come with me Miss"

'_you are learning how treat a woman. I'm proud of you' _

'_ah-__ah witty…' _Ninus try to stay calm and Jin try to don't seems a stupid.

Nina looks around and was shocked; all was in red, black, raven black and brown like chocolate

'_Jesus Christ! It can't be my room! Fuck Jin!'_

"what can I do til the ten? It's only seven o'clock" said to herself

"I need some rest, maybe will clear my ideas'. And Nina had another nightmare…

**I finally complete the chapter!** **What a interweave; Lars like Nina (but Alisa?), Nina like Jin (and Lars, Hwoarang and Devil?), Jin like Nina (and Ninus?), Devil Jin like Nina and Ninus like Jin _... What will happen next? **


	6. Chapter 6

'_Again in this cathedral? One day I'll kill him!' _

"Who do you want kill my Queen of Darkness?" said Devil against the wall

"you motherfucker!... Queen? And if I were the queen, you will be my king?"

"I'll tell you if you come here, you're too distant from me"

"what's the reason?"

"I want to show you something…"

"that is?"

"as I said, come here"

Nina took a step back "who tell me that isn't a trap?"

Devil laugh "don't be silly woman! How can I deceive an assassin like you?"

"explain yourself"

"Do you wanna be praise eh? You're strong, beautiful, intelligent… what can I say? You are perfect, for me But I can't say the same for your clothes…"

Nina was shocked from his words "what's wrong with them?" looking herself; she's wearing a white pyjamas

"puah!"

Nina was more shocked " tell puah to YOUR clothes! They're awful!"

now it's the turns of Devil to being traumatized "my clothes are beautiful! They have the accessory too!" attribute to the chains

"me too! Look at this!" Show him a bleeding heart with twisted barbed wire at the end of her vest. They quarrel for a long time, in the end…

"I have long nails and you no!"

"but my hair is most longer than yours!"

"STOP! We start with the clothes and we'll end with the clothes!" Devil Jin snap one's fingers, transport them at the _Dark Moon_

"no… not again…!"

"eheheh, now it's my turn to lead the play…"

"forget it!" she sits on the floor "I'll not enter in there. I stay here, no matter what you do"

Devil grabs her foots and drag her inside, she grabs the floor with the nails

"noooo…"

"yeeesssss" it miss only her head

"don't cry "victory" so easily, I'm not defeated yet!" she grabs to the sides of the entry

"when you will stop to do the stupid?"

"tell stupid to yourself, idiot!" he let her go

Nina stand up "oh no! Look what have you done to my pyjama, it's all dirty!" wiping herself

"I care less than nothing"

"you are kind like a hyena…"

Devil Jin is going to choose some cloths for her and himself, while he's distract, she run out but the doors close itself before

"auch! My nose…"

"don't try to run away from here" still concentrate to the cloths

"I'm not trying to run away from here but from you"

Devil watch her confused "so you won't come inside, just for me? I'm more confused than before…"

"obviously you'll not stay there wait for me, you will do something while I'm in the dressing room, I know it"

he laugh and smirk "oh oh you wanna do something dirty with me?"

she closed the hand like punch "you are TOTALLY wrong, it's all the opposite!"

"but you want it too" he said with a malicious smile

"absolutely not!"

he moves forward she, never look away from that eyes like snow's crystals

"STAY THERE"

he's three metres far from her "you don't grasp the concept. now go into the dressing room"

"fuck you" said in the ever cold tone she could

"I like you when you do like this…"

"and I hate you when you do like this... so what do we do? I kick your ass while you try to have sex with me?"

"not bad" grab Nina's arm and bring her into the changeroom, make her sit on the bench "try on these"

"double fuck you" look him in irritation

"you can look me like you want, I don't let you go if you don't put on that"

"triple fuck you" look him in anger

"TRY THAT" said losing the little patience he has

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" look him in fury.

Devil lose his patience completely, stripping all her cloths

"STOP! Are you-" he give her a slap and leave her three scratches

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she remain motionless for awhile but the blood who flow under her cheek passing through til the foots make her restless

'_flow like this mean it's a deep wound,_ _I must stop the blood or I won't think about the consequences…' _he heard her and watch at her blood

"it wasn't in my intention to scratch you" licking the wound along the blood. Nina is in part undressed so he took the occasion to palpate her as well

"you're the most pig I ever meet in my life!" said with contempt

"after that Chaolan…"

"after him naturally! He has forty eight years old and he's still a playboy! Unbelievable, he has no shame!"

"and that minx of your sister continue to accept his courtship… she's really a whore"

"you said loud and clear"

"not like you, you're her opposite, and I like it". Five minutes later Devil stop to lick her and watch her cheek; no scar, he does a great job, and the cloths too

"I finally finish, you seem a dark doll" she was looking herself; a hipster miniskirt, Parisian stocking, décolleté high heels and a transparent top under a lace's bra in good vision all blacks

"shit, your beauty could scare me if I were a human. I decide: you'll be my Queen of Darkness"

"again with this Queen of Darkness… you are hopeless. Can I have a mirror for look myself?"

"ask more kind, with that cruel words, you break my heart!" touching his chest, at the position of the heart

"you're awful when you make dramatic scene. _Oh Devil Jin Devil Jin why is that you Devil Jin_?"

"no, I'm not"

"go away then"

"if you ask kindly…"

"oh however, I will not return into my bed with this"

"you can, if you want"

"how?"

"just want it, and your wish will come true"

'_all I want?'_

"not all, you're not like me"

"would you stop to read in my mind?"

"sorry doll but your mind is irresistible… the manner how you think is delicious. But now you agree if I'm changing here don't you?"

"of course-"

"yes"

"-yes" she shut her mouth with hand, but it was too late

"great. If you don't have nothing to say, YOU'll undress me"

"obviously-"

"yes"

"-yes. NO! I mean no, so no!"

"aren't you curious to see my body half naked?" she blushes, he was very handsome with any doubt

"n-"

"yeah"

"nyeah. Stop to tricking me!"

"it's fun"

"but not for me! Anyway I won't undress you. Are you mad?"

"no I'm Devil Jin" take her hand and put it on his zip's jacket

"c'mon… don't hesitate" she draws down the zip, put off the jacket letting her hands touching from his chest to the elbow, he smirk

'_what a_ _body…it isn't a compliment!' _

"I think yes" bring her by the shoulders and take her near to his lips

"you find me attractive… "

"just 'cause you seems Jin" answer back cold as always

"well, I have his body. But you're not telling me all the truth"

"if you know me so well, which is the truth then?" he does a malicious smile and try to kiss her but a noise disturb them

"what the hell is this?" he was angry for bother he in a moment like that

"it's… my phone"

"DON'T wake up"

"I must go, maybe is Jin"

"Jin has a date with a woman, he has no time for you" Nina watches him upset

"… w-what?"

"you hear me, she looks like so much to you. I can't blame Kazama if wants her"

"but-"

Devil put a finger on her lips "shhhh… her name's Ninus and you will recognize her for the porcelain's skin and the eyes a little darker than yours but she's your clone so it will not difficult for you to find her. You can disguise with this cloths, he'll not identify you"

"why are you telling me all this?"

"why not? It will fun when you will take them by surprise!"

"thanks"

"don't you think that I deserve a prize?" smirking

"hmmmm… no"

"oh well, when I'll make you mine, that will be my prize"

"unfortunately for you, that will never happen"

"don't you want me?"

"you know who I want inside me"

"… I told you that he's with another woman but you insist to want him. What's wrong with you?"

"the word _love _don't mean nothing for you?"

"and the word _I love you_?"

"you what? You're a devil, you can't love!" Devil kiss her but it isn't like the other time, it's more passionate.

The song Hot'n'Cold wake her up, try to find her mobile phone, make it fall on the parquet

"crap". Nina gets up and take it, it was Lars

'_what he want?"_ and answer "hello?"

"NINA! God you scare me, I try to call you many times! It's all right?"

"I was having a beautiful dream and you interrupted it. What do you need?"

"nothing, you were gone and I was worried that's all. I apologize for wake you up"

"it's okay, go back to work, I dunno when I come back so don't stay in concern"

"yes!" close their conversation, straight after someone ring the bell

'_what now? Today is a shit day" _here I come" Nina opens the door

"good evening miss Croft, I have a packet for you"

"who's the sender?" he looks the packet in answer of her question

"it isn't write. Sign here please" show her a briefcase

"I don't sign anything if I don't know who's the sender" the errand boy's eyes became red

"you know who's the sender, take it or my master will kill me"

"alright" take it "tell to your master that I won't see him again"

"I'll do, my Queen" he disappear and Nina close the door sitting on the bed, opening the packet

"my cloths. Good, it's time to find that bitch" her stomach grumble "yes I think it so. Maybe the restaurant is still open…" look at the watch, 20:00 "it's early. Jin will eat his hand after watch me with that clothes! Thanks Devil!"

**Anf anf I finish the chapter!**** anf anf** **is the most longer that I did (perhaps will be the only one) But I think the story is getting boring, if you want, the next will be the last. Let me know **^_^!

**Thanks Yuki 45**** for the advice and the review T_T!**

**The song Hot'n'Cold is of Katy Perry if anyone don't know it **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own it**

Nina dresses up and looking herself at the mirror, something was missing "the black sunglasses and perhaps the hair will be better down…". One last look at the mirror and go outside, closing the door with the key. Unfortunately the key slide from her hands finish under a cupboard, she kneels down looking for it but the miniskirt it was too mini… it was passing a young man who do an admiration whistle

"what a beautiful panorama…" Nina kicks his legs, let him fall, stand up and put a feet on his chest "carrot head? What are you doing here?"

"hey maybe you're beauty but this don't- Nina? Are you really you?"

"some doubts?" put away her feet and help him to stands up "what are you doing here?" crossing her arms

"well…" rubbing his head

"I hope for you that you're not following me" look at him with her glacial look, immediately Hwoarang shake his hands try to excuse himself with a

"no no! I'm here 'cause there is a friend of mine, truly!"

"yea and I should believe you?"

"no, I mean yes no I mean maybe, I dunno. But a thing I know it for sure: dress like this you can wake up the dead!" he has a malicious smile paint on his face

"now are you trying to seducing me for not thinking how I'll kill you?"

"no, no! I-I gotta go" go to the elevator _'maybe he can help me…'_

"would you help me?"

Hwoarang stops and turns around "depends, what do I earn?"

she crossing her arms "well… my respect and Jin who eats his hands"

Hwoarang was smiling with joy, approaching her "if you wanna do something bad to Kazama, I'm in"

"good. This is my plan…"

…

The carrot head bring her by the waist whispering to her ear "honey, you're the genius of evil!" and she reply back to his ear

"I know, and I like it"

"hmmm… you're such a sadistic, it's the part that I adore in you" Nina makes slide her hands until his waist

"you want to bring me to bed, am I right?" approaching to his lips

"every men think like me saw you dress like this"

Nina pushes him away "you know the man who can own me" Hwoarang make a grimace

"that possessed maniac homicidal…" Nina raises an eyebrow

"I talk about Jin not his dark half"

"yes, I was talking about Kazama" '_possessed? Maniac? Homicidal?' _Nina holds back of laugh, he was right; possessed? Yes. Maniac? A lot. Homicidal? More his half but he doesn't joke too

"alright, gotta go before them will go somewhere else" do gesture with her taper hand to go to the principal hall

"oh oh oh so Jin cheated on you eh?"

"…" '_I deserve it, after all. He can has dates with who he wants, he's not my boyfriend, I hurt him and now I'm paying the consequences'. _The word _he's not my boyfriend_ resound in her head, causing her a pang to the heart that she never felt

"That possessed maniac homicidal of Kazama will has a lesson with the flakes for what he's doing" said convinced

"let's beginning then. But leave me five minutes for call a person" take from her bra a cell phone

"if I were a cell phone…" Hwoarang instead of think it, said it loud voice. Understand what he done, he bites his tongue, praying that Nina was in good spirits

"Come here right now, I need you. It's important" close the call and put back the cell phone where it was "and about you, I hear what you said before…"

'_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!'_

"I forgive you just because you're helping me, this will not happen again, **RIGHT**?" looking him with her best cruel look, that who characterize her from always, to Hwoarang makes his heart pound and has the chills from the head to the foot

"I'll do the good boy from now, it's a promise" '_if I remember it'_ swallowing

They go in the hall, with all the men drool when saw Nina, some of their girlfriend or slap him or give him an elbow in the stomach

"they are all crazy about you, I don't blame them…" the promise was already broken

"What about your promise?" said in glacial tone

"ehm… is go out for some shopping!" trying to be sarcastic but Nina's eyes, cover by the sunglasses, on him it feel uncomfortable

"don't be silly for once, we'll waiting here"

"what?"

"That Lars came here"

'_Nina has another man?' _thought Hwoarang a little irritated

"who's this Lars? Another lovers of your?" angrily said to her never look away from that eyes

"you're shooting nonsense…" but something in her head tell to her that was true, in part

"so why we'll waiting him?"

"I need him for our plan, that's why. And now shut the hell up for two seconds!"

'_1,2'_ "I'm not enough for you?"

"I said-"

"two second are passed" cut her off "why you won't answer me?"

"it's not of your business" crossing her arms

'_I don't have any chance if she won't tell me nothing!' _

Before Hwoarang can say something, Lars enter, unrecognized Nina, she approaching him with Hwoarang at her retinue

'_so this is the notorious Lars… hmph! Another good looking man! Fuck!' _look in other way and he saw Jin sit at a table with a woman, he can't see who because she was of shoulders

"May I help you miss?... Nina?"

"Have you too some doubts?" she sigh

"Why are you dressing like this?" Lars never saw her in seductive cloths, she's very sexy

"I can't?"

"no, yes, forget what I said. Why do I need you?"

"look there" said Hwoarang indicate them

Lars doesn't know if be happy or punch him, how he could has a date with a woman the same day that Nina discharges him?

"can I count on you?" he nod "good. Do what Hwoarang does"

"are you two ready?"

"yes" said in unison

"let's begin then…" do an evil smile

'_She's coming for you…'_

'_Who?'_

_?Nina naturally!'_

'_stop telling me bullshit! I have enough of you!'_

'_don't answer me like this fool human! You'll regret this, just wait 5 second… I know what she has in mind… ihihihehehehUHAHAHAHAHAH!'_

**Hope you like it. **

**In the next chapter, you'll see her diabolic plan ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Nina enters walking like the top models, followed by her 'followers'.

All watch her, including Jin and his presuming girlfriend

"who's that woman? She seems the dark half of the goddess Venus!" ask Ninus to Jin

"I wonder it too…" reply curious

Some of others' comment

"who's that hot chick? I wanna fuck her!"

"I saw her first! Set aside!"

"set you aside fat man!"

"when I was less grey hair this kinda thing never happened!"

"The two men are so handsome…"

"agree…and if we ask them a date?"

Lars thought '_I don't like all this women who wants has a date with us!'_

Hwoarang thought _'all this women who wants has a date with us… who I choose for first?'_

Nina thought _' good, all this men can be has a part of my plan…' _she looks at the table when Jin was '_SHE? What she doing here?'_

Ninus thought '_she seems familiar…'_

Jin thought_ '…' _

'_I told you, she's Nina!' said Devil_

'_again? She's not!'_

'_but you can't tell that she doesn't seems a lot her…'_

Nina approaching at their table, slamming the hands on it

"what are you doing here?" ask Nina to Ninus

"What are you two doing here? Above all you, Lars" ask Jin to them

"we aren't forced to answer" cut Hwoarang

"but Lars yes"

"…no"

"What?"

"see Kazama?" put one's tongue out to him and put an arm on Lars shoulder

"sorry miss, do I know you?"

"of course you know me, idiot!"

"PLEASE miss I ask you nicely to don't mistreat my host"

"you shut the fuck up!" grab Ninus's arm and Jin grab Nina's arm

"what are you doing?"

"it's none of your business" gave him an elbow to the stomach, freeing of his vice and going to take the elevator

"usually I don't hit the women, but you don't give me any choice…"

All the men was ready to hit him to death if he try to touch that beautiful woman

Jin was ready to hit Nina but Hwoarang and Lars get in his way

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY"

"brrrr… you give us the chills…" said sarcastic Hwoarang

"that woman will kill Ninus!"

"Nina will not does that. She just wanna talk, in private"

"…" '_I told you that was Nina! AHAHAHAH! Idiot idiot idiot!'_

" you had programmed all…"

"US? NINA has programmed all!"

"What's her plan? That talk with Ninus? That's all?"

"This wasn't the original plan, and the fault is of that woman!"

"don't speak of Ninus like this!" said angrily

Hwoarang and Lars look at themselves with an expression who said: Is he forget of Nina and in love with Ninus?

And they said it in unison "are you forget about Nina and in love with Ninus?"

"she's only a friend!"

"if is so, why is she dress like that?" ask the carrot head

"how can I know that? She invites me!"

Nina and Ninus are get back to the restaurant

"remember, don't say nothing"

"I'll be silent like a fish!"

"here you're precious Ninus" said Nina, throw her literally in Jin's arms

"you two, we must talk. In my chamber"

'_what she has in mind now?' _thought Hwoarang and Jin

Nina puts off her sunglasses and pelt to her

"it's my gift for your birthday" and go to take the elevator in conjunction with her accomplices

'_a gift? She never give a present to someone!'_ "are you all right?"

"yes"

"what she told to you?"

"come back to eat, do you want?" said quickly, makes Jin suspicious

"alright…"

Nina's chamber

They are sit on the bed with the legs crossed aside Nina, that was kneeling

"… all understood?"

"I'm not prepared... for this" said Lars embarrassed

She approaching him watch directly in his eyes

"isn't the first time that you do something like this to me…"

"I just kiss you not…" it was too embarrassed for finish the sentence

"we'll not do an orgy, you and the carrot head must just kiss and touch me. Nothing else."

'_isn't easy like it sounds…' _

"ehm EHM!" Hwoarang glances at Lars, there was air of challenge between them. Lars accept the challenge.

"I've change my mind, I'll send you in paradise with my touch…" said Lars maliciously

"ALRIGHT GUYS, let's begin our plan!" tell loudly the carrot head

"agree" reply her

"can I ask you what was the real plane of before?"

"some effusion of love on the table in front of Jin"

"like… kiss with tongue or something like this?"

"precisely" confirm Nina

Lars looks daggers at him "better go before I had retching…"

Jin and Ninus are finish their dinner right now

"I go to pay" said her

"oh no, I'm a gentleman" _'said it to Nina…'_

"no way, I invite you"

"okay… LOOK BEHIND YOU! A FLYING CAT!"

She falls in the trap, turning around "where? Where?"

In the meantime Jin runs at the cash and pay and come back to sit to his chair with a smirk

She turns around and notice his smirk "you trick me! How cruel you are!"

"Do you like dance?"

"I love dance!"

'_she too… damn that and this seem__s really two clones! I whish not!' _

"let's go on the dance floor and have some fun!"

When they start to dancing ,arrive the team 'Anti-Jin' that start to dancing in front of his eyes

'_like in that disco some times ago… but what can I do with them?' _

'_kill them all, simple'_

'_don't be stupid, I can't fight them all! There are strong together!'_

Hwoarang licks her neck, Lars touches her body focus on two points: the boobs and where the sun don't shine and Nina rustles on the right part of their body.

That makes Jin furious, so much that almost his demon takes advantage on him

'_what did you expect? Tak__e her away from them before I do it!'_

'_no, I'__ll repay her with the same coin'_

Jin does with Ninus a tango, much more intimate than the original. Ninus was on the dead threshold and Nina, disgusted of that vision, goes to the little bar and drink til get drunk, Hwoarang too but Lars was still sober

"okay guys, it's time for you to go to bed. I will return to HQ" standing up

"oh no Lars! Tonight you and the carrot head will sleep with me..."

'_Stop Nina, she's getting a bit too drunk'_

'_why should I?'_

'_oh well if you wanna heard her scream at midnight, go on what you're doing'_

'_scream?'_

'_Lars. Nina. Hwoarang. Bedroom. Ring a bell?'_

Immediately Jin looks at them

"w-what? Nina you're drunk! Please don't do something that you'll regret it!"

"sleep with you…? Why I would regret it Mr I'm a good guy? The bed is huge, if they want, Jin and Ninus can unite to us"

Lars opens wide his eyes, he never do that with anyone, think for the first time doing an orgy…

'_I__t won't betray Alisa again…'_

Lars catches Nina for not let her collapses on the ground

"thanks. Bring Hwaroang too and go to my chamber"

'_DO SOMETHING, SHIT! THEY'RE GOING TO FUCK HER!'_

"excuse me for a moment"

"I'll wait you here"

Jin walks fast to him

"where you go?"

"take 'em to her bedroom"

"don't you think to betray Alisa too much?" bring Nina in his arms

His words was like a stab in the heart that he couldn't avoid

"if Alisa know it, her heart will be broken. Oh I almost forget that she's only a robot…" said Jin quite entertained, bringing Hwoarang by collar of his shirt

"I know that is Devil's influence to speak, so don't talk bad about Alisa!"

"I'm not under his influence, I can talk bad to who I want, after all, I'm the boss. And like boss, I order you to stay near Ninus and amuse her"

'_I wanna find out how much time will passed before Lars betray Alisa again…' said curious Devil_

'_and then tell me when you find out'_

"have fun" going for taking the elevator

Lars approaching her. Tu-tum! '_what the hell? A clone?'_

"good evening Mrs Ninus"

"who…?"

"I'm charged from Jin that I will amuse you"

"… o-kay. May I ask you your first name?"

"Lars, nice to meet you" shake hand with her

"nice to meet you too"

Follow an awkward silence

Jin flings the carrot head on the settee and put Nina delicately on the huge bed taking away her shoes and kiss her on the forehead

"goodnight" he still loves her, after all

She takes his arm and throw him on the bed, taking with the other hand a knife from under her cushion and goes on him putting the knife on his neck

"what are you doing here? Where's Lars?"

"I'm glad that you're not hammered anymore"

"hammered? ME?" Nina touches her stomach

"I think I must-" run in the bathroom for throw up

Jin gets up for take a look at her, if she needs something

"are you okay?" approaching her

"do I have the look that who is okay?"

"no, you don't"

"so don't ask me again" pull the plug for flush the toilet

Jin gave her a towel, ripping from his hands, still sit on the ground

"do you want a lemonade or something?"

"are you stupid? The lemonade it must drink before not after" stand up, coming near to the tap and doing some gargle

"hey, I'm trying to be nice with you! I don't know what to do in this cases!"

"in this case you're useless to me, why are you still here?" look at him

Jin loses his patience, taking her by the waist

"what are you doing?" ask alarmed

And put her on the white furniture, giving a punch to the mirror, that it destroyed in one thousand pieces

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR FUCKING BOSS! YOU SHOULD FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE I GO!"

"and if I won't follow you anymore?"

"you will because I order you. You know that I love you. Hell no, I completely lost my mind for you!"

"it's all your fault"

"WHAT is my fault? Open your heart to me just because I love you and this feel for you make you weak?"

"shut up!" try to slap him but Jin blocks it and approaching his face to hers

"I am right therefore…" slowly, Jin kiss her that it was requite

'_hey hey hey slow down! Don't dare to touch her in THAT manner! Her virginity is mine!'_

'_she's… virgin? I won't hurt her…'_

'_so don't have sex with her!' _

"are you… how can I say?" said embarrassed

"yes, I am. Not for long if you continue…"

"I won't hurt you again, aside that you hurt me more..."

"take it like a revenge then" she puts off his shirt

"this isn't the way that I wanna hurt you" he puts off her blouse with the bra

'_ENOUGH!'_

"which is the way then?" Nina unties his pants

"make you love me for a night" Jin put off her skirt

"just a night?" put away his black underpants

"no, until you'll open your heart to me" put away her purple knickers kissing her

'_STOP IT! SHE'S MINE!'_

Someone enter in the room: Hwoarang

"what the hell is going on here?" said enraged

"and what the hell are you doing here?" said in unison get dressed again, Nina comes down from the furniture

"hmph! I go home, is better than stay here to watch what you're doing…" said irritated. That vision will persecute him for a loooong time.

They follow him "wait! Isn't like it looks like!" '_what are you saying? IT'S like it looks like!'_

"Oh leave me alone!" close the door violently

"he was really pissed off…"

"he's trying to find a way for engage with me" she said yawning "I'm really tired. Sleep with me"

"in which manner?"

"literally" bring Jin's hand taking him on the bed

"before with Lars, you mean literally?" put off his shoes

"yes"

They spread themselves, Jin hugs her

"tonight you'll have cold"

"I see…" hug him

They fall asleep not many seconds later.

In the meantime that two…

"you seem pensive Mr Lars…"

"please call me Lars"

"and you call me Ninus"

'_how can I talk with this woman? Shit, she's Nina! Lars come to yourself: she's not Nina. Fuck!'_

'_how can I talk with him? He never looks me! I hate when someone don't look at me when I speak… I must do something!'_

"Lars do you wanna dance?" turn her face to his

"if this is your wish…"

"Look at me when I talk!" said irritated

He slowly turn to her. Tu-tum! _'go to hell Jin!'_

"hey Lars, I go home. Did you need a lift?" said the carrot head behind him

"no, I must stay here with her" turn towards him

When Hwoarang saw her, he gets away from that place '_this_ _is a fucking place when everything go at the opposite!'_

"what he has?"

"Hwoarang is Hwoarang, no one can know what he has in mind. May I ask you something?"

"I like you like this! Shoot"

"what told you Nina?"

"…if you can keep a secret"

"yeah, I can"

"promise that you'll never told to anyone"

"I swear"

"we're twins" whispering to his ear

**Hi everyone ^-^! Hope you like this chapter, sorry if I do it too long… yet I can't believe it.**

**What do you think about it ^_^? **

**Is bad? Is good? Let me know**


	9. Chapter 9

In the meantime, Nina has another nightmare

"THIS TIME YOU AND THAT LITTLE BASTARD HAVE PISSED OFF ME VERY MUCH..." he says to her with a creepy voice. Devil is so piss off that give off all his negative aura and power, scaring her

"we weren't doing anything wrong!" she claims, trying to justify herself

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME? I warn you: if you two dare to try that again, I'll kill him. And you..."

As fast as the wind, he tosses her on the ground and is up between her legs

"I'll make sure that will not you first time..." says maliciously

_'NO, he can't! HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!'_

"indeed I can, this is what your dear Jin told you right? Do you wanna know why we do this? Because we have power, and power is everything"

Nina gives a mixed glare: wrong, consciousness and decision that intrigue him

"you're wrong" she pushes him off her "there are things most important than just power! I'll educate you in order to make you become a good person!" she says decidedly, her tone doesn't allow reply

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? **YOU? EDUCATE? ME?** ...ihihihehehehUAHAHAHAHAH Good luck!"

Nina takes him by the ear "don't tease me. Takes us in a school"

"forget it"

"DO THAT! Bad boy..."

A look of pure enjoyment darts into his eyes

"Alright... _teacher_" with the snap of his finger, he transports them to an old school that looks like it can't hold up, as if a gust of wind could sweep it away

"..." Nina is wordless Devil sees her and laughs a bit

"okay, I'll fix it up a little" he snaps his finger again. The school becomes like it was hundreds of years ago; white, big and beautiful

"good job, _pupil Devil Jin_" they enter "where are the classrooms?"

"are you asking _me_ teacher Nina? Usually you tell us where our classes are..." Devil Jin says with a sneer

"funny... I'll find them on my own" she lets go of his ear and looks around

"we must go to the sixth floor using the stairs, the elevator hadn't been built yet"

"s-sixth floor? Isn't a little aloft?"

"what's wrong professor? Do you suffer from dizzy spells?"

"shut up, I don't. Let's go"

"let's make a deal: let's race up the stairs and, if you win, we continue this stupid game, but if you lose..."

"if I lose what? You cut my throat?" her smile make him irritated

"don't tempt me... you know what your fate is"

"my fate? I will never lose to you!"

"3...2... GO!"

They breathless run, sometime Devil tries to fly but she blocks his wings and says

"eh, no, my dear, you cannot fly!" while hurling him on the stairs to gain some ground. Devil Jin tries to fly again and this time succeeds but she jumps onto him, clinging to the chain on his waist, slowing him

"let go!" he exclaims on the fourth floor

"I won't die!"

"and I won't lose!"

She climbs un until she grasps his shoulder. At the last floor, Nina puts the left foot on his shoulder and the right on his head

"what the-!... NO! That's-" but she doesn't let him finish and when she jumps for grab the banister, he hits his head on the banister underneath.

Unfortunately, Nina grabs an unstable banister and it breaks from too much weight.

_'Devil Jin can't save me and I'm too far from the other banister... I'm dead. I feel sorry for Jin... goodbye'_ she was ready to feel the cool ground hit heru but it wasn't so.

He catches her at the last second

"don't say that again, I will not let you die. Never. Remember it. Understand?" for a second, she saw a little fear in those unnaturally white eyes

"Since when have you been so romantic?" she asks with a sneer printed on her face

"say that again, and next I'll let you die" he threatens her and spread his wings.

"change your mind so soon?" he flies to the sixth floor

"fine, I'll play your game..." his voice was resigned

"it's not a game, I'll educate you for real" she replies seriously

"yeah yeah..." he said sighing, putting her down

"I'm serious!" _'I'm a fool... if he doesn't want to, I can't force him... or maybe I can? it can be as simple as tying him up in a chair, gagging him and threaten him with a pump rifle'_

" you won't solve nothing in that manner..."

"would you stop read in my mind?" they advance til the reach four doors

"which one's our?"

"whichever you wish, darling"

"darling? Hmpf" she opens the first and goes inside

"put me in some decent clothes" he puts her a sadomasochism dress!

Nina punches him "STUPID!"

"oh c'mon I was just joking…" he snap his finger and dresses her with an unusual professor's uniform and he dresses himself with the Jin's usual school uniform.

"take a sit and let's begin".

"So what do you know about friends?"

"frie- what?"

"What? Don't you know what are?"

"no"

"okay, and about kindness?"

"What is it?"

"… love, this word you have to know"

"not even that one"

"so why do you want me by your side?"

"because you're strong and beautiful"

"only because of that? Screw you then!" she tries toget away from there, but Devil runs after her and grabs her arm

"what's wrong with you?"

"don't touch me! Bring me back to Jin, NOW!" with a curt gesture, she takes his hand off her

"answer me, what did I say?"

"You want me just because I'm just strong and beautiful, but Jin LOVES me, you don't know what that means"

Devil takes her by the jaw

"now listen to me and perhaps you can explain it ; when you are next to me my heart starts beating. Do you remember the time that I was going to kiss you and we were interrupted by your cell phon? Well in that moment I felt like my heart was going to explode… Is this the feeling that you call 'love'?"

Nina can't believe that a creature like him can have those feelings for a woman.

She doesn't answer

"again… why won't you answer?"

"yes is love okay? Now leave me alone for a fucking second!" she says angrily.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO PISSED OFF? WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND BRING ME BACK TO MY WORLD! I need to stay alone, away from you and Jin. I need to think about my feelings…"

Devil grabs her by the wrist and approaches the stairs.

"jump"

"are you crazy? Never!" he kisses her

'_Jin…' _she returns his kiss

'_I'm not Jin'_ he stops kissing her and push her from the sixth floor

He mimic with the mouth "I love you, but this feeling is not reciprocated. I'll take your twin as a consolation prize"

"NO!" Nina wakes Jin up, nearly making him blow up

"what's wrong darling?"

"you too with this fucking 'darling'? Shit! Jin, Devil wants to take my twin!"

"wait, who's your twin?"

"my twin is Ninus!"

"that doesn't surprise me"

"-_- so why ask? However, we must stop him!"

"don't worry, we'll stop him" he hugs and kisses her sweetly, but she thinks about Devil instead of Jin

"I HATE YOU!" she pushes him away, Jin was shocked

"you… hate… me…"

"not you baby, I hate your Devil Gene… I go to take a shower"

"I'll wait for you here".

'_Give me your body'_

'_leave us ALONE!'_

'_I have something to do, give me your body'__  
'shut…up' _Jin begins to get a headache as his horns grow out

'_you can't stop the transformation… you're too weak'_

'_just…SHUT UP!' _he spreads his wings _'this time… will be different…' _

"NINA HELP!"

She runs out from the bathroom and approaches him, grabbing his hand

"fight him" she says

"I can't…"

"yes, you can. He lives only with your fear and rage, fight him"

"I CAN'T!" he shows her his canines

"yes you CAN!"

"he says… you love him, that you kissed him, that you two had sex… I'm as enraged as the flames of hell!"

"we didn't do anything like that! I don't love him!"

"BULLSHIT! You love me! I can feel it!" he looks her in the eye and she can tell that he isn't Jin anymore

"I SAID NO! Leave me be, I don't love you and never will!"

"fine, if I cannot change your mind, I'll take your dear twin by my side" after he kisses her, all become black.

**Hey girls ^-^ **

**The next will be the last chapter! **

**A big thanks to Onyangel3!**


End file.
